Abstract The proposed conference project, centered on the annual clinical research symposium of the Parkinson Study Group (PSG) and associated annual meeting activities, will foster the education and training of early stage investigators to ensure that the highest quality translational and clinical research continues to be conducted toward improved therapy for Parkinson's and related neurological disease. This project goal will be achieved through two specific aims (SAs). In SA #1, the PSG will present the ?30th Annual Symposium on Etiology, Pathogenesis, and Treatment of Parkinson's Disease and Other Movement Disorders? in collaboration with the Huntington Study Group (HSG), Dystonia Study Group (DSG), Tourette Syndrome Study Group (TSSG), Cooperative Ataxia Group (CAG), and Tremor Research Group (TRG) on Monday, September 19, 2016 in Portland, Oregon preceding the World Parkinson Congress. The peer- reviewed program includes both platform and poster presentations in a live format with audience participation. The symposium will cover current issues in movement disorders with keynote talks on big data and how it affects heath care and clinical research in Parkinson disease (PD) and peer-reviewed platform and poster presentations on movement disorders including PD, Huntington disease, Dystonia, Ataxia, and Tremor. Topics are designed to communicate recent research advances in information technologies that create new challenges and opportunities for conducting research in the field of movement disorders, with the ultimate goal of enhancing patient care. The gaps in clinical practice to address are the unmet needs pertaining to the translational and clinical research, along with the care and treatment of patients and families affected by movement disorders. SA #2 is designed to provide early-stage clinical investigators with movement disorders training a multi-faceted practical orientation to PD clinical research. The selected junior investigators will participate in several novel and interactive, educational research activities in addition to the symposium, including a) direct exchange with experienced patient advocates of the Parkinson's Disease Foundation's PAIR (Parkinson's Advocates in Research) program to learn how patient input can benefit their research, and b) the PSG Mentoring Committee's junior investigator workshop on developing competitive grant applications. Junior investigators completing participation in the project will be substantially better prepared and motivated to pursue careers and studies in clinical neurology.